


I Want To Break Free

by Empersian1234



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Hunk (Voltron), Alien Keith (Voltron), Alien Lance (Voltron), Alien Paladins, Alien Pidge (Voltron), Alien Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Slavery, Galradin, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empersian1234/pseuds/Empersian1234
Summary: In this alternate universe, the Galra have a humongous Empire, but instead of destroying races, they are more so kept as slaves for various purpose. Voltron isn't a thing and our "Paladins" are alien hybrids.A lonely Prorok attends a slave auction to find someone to accompany him on long trips. He didn't expect to actually take someone home, until a little blue Nalquodian/Altean hybrid walked on stage. Lance may prove to be more than Prorok bargained for, but the curious little alien brings a light back into his life that he thought would be gone forever.Warnings are for later chapters, and tags and ratings will be updated as the story goes~





	I Want To Break Free

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in my head for a long time and I'm Finally working on it. I designed our alien hybrid "Paladins" a long time ago, and while this might be a bit spoilery for chapters ahead, the designs will be in a link below~ Enjoy some pretty aliens and hope you enjoy the fic~
> 
> http://empersiannicole.tumblr.com/post/171533926040/a-bunch-of-paladins-as-aliens-for-an-au-keith-is
> 
> I will probably update the designs some time, especially Shiro, and when that happens, I will post a link in another chapter~

The dull roar of the crowd grated upon his large, sensitive ears. Prorok hated attending these large slave auctions. Normally he went to smaller ones. They usually had the odd slave who likely would not have survived with another Galra as their master, and he could get to know them more before actually buying them. This situation was incredibly different. The loneliness in his heart could not be satisfied by any of the other slaves in his care. 

Every Galra laid out their intentions for all to see with who they bid on. Some raised their claws to the bulkier slaves, likely to be used for labor. Other's raised their claws to the dainty, beautiful creatures, likely to be used for personal pleasure. Prorok was ashamed to admit that he was a part of the later group.

Prorok kept his hand down for a majority of the auction. It got to a point he wasn't sure he would ever raise his hand and should probably leave. Then they walked  _ him  _ out.

The slave was small, thin, and wiry. Obvious from the fins on his head, he came from the planet Nalquod. His blue iridescent scales shown brightly under the stage lights. What caught Prorok's eyes the most were the pale blue marking, some in tear drop shapes, that covered the slave’s skin. Were they tattoos, or were they natural? From his seat, Prorok couldn't tell. But he was beautiful nonetheless. 

The slave’s eyes pointed down at the floor below him, blown wide, a hint of tears lining the bottom lids. Despite the distance, Prorok could see him trembling with fear and rightfully so. The crowd jeered, making disgustingly lewd comments at him. He already knew what his purpose would be, no matter who claimed him. 

“Before you is a rare beauty, a hybrid of Nalquodian and Altean descent!” the auctioneer hollered over the crowd.

_ Altean?  _ Prorok mused.  _ Now the markings make sense. _

“Bidding starts at 500,000 GAC!” 

Prorok stood up immediately, as did many of the Galra in the room, all with their hands raised high, some even trying to shove others down. The auctioneer rattled off words and numbers, none of which Prorok could decipher, but slowly he watched as Galra sat back down, the price becoming too steep for them. 

Soon only Prorok and one other had their claws raised, and Prorok recognized the other as Sendak, and aspiring Commander, just under Prorok’s rank. Prorok could feel the commander’s cybernetic eye glaring at him from across the room, but he dared not lower his hand. The commander was known for being a brute to slaves, and Prorok would not let him have this beauty. The price rose to 5,000,000 GAC and Prorok could see the commander’s hand wavering. The red eye continued to glint in his direction, sometimes shining in his own eyes trying to intimidate and blind him. 

“Sold to the general in the back!”

Sendak’s fist crashed into the chair in front of him and he turned his head to snarl at the General who bested him when the price reached 7,000,000 GAC. Prorok snorted, trying not to visibly smirk, as to not anger the commander more. He left the crowd and walked to the stage. 

Being a general had its perks, and it meant he could collect his prize immediately. He bypassed guards and walked to the back where they kept all of the slaves for auction, including the ones getting ready to be shipped to their new owners. He kept walking until he got to the area where the high bidding slaves were kept, where his prized hybrid sat in chains. A burly Unilu guard stood watch, squaring up against Prorok as he entered.   
“Hey! Nobody’s allowed back here pal!” The guard’s top pair of arms crossed over his chest while his other two hands rested on his hips.

Prorok flashed his credentials and sneered at the guard when he backed off.

“My apologies, sir, go ahead and examine the merch if you wanna.” The guard hoisted the slave up to his feet by one arm, the timid thing letting out a frightened squeak. 

Prorok stepped within a foot of the beautiful hybrid and calmly asked, “What is your name?”   
The creature only looked at his feet, eyes filled with terror, his jaw locked shut.

Still holding onto the slave’s arm, the guard slapped him with the back of another hand. “This general just asked you your name! Answer him!” he snarled. 

“L-lance, my name is Lance!” the hybrid shrieked, trying to recoil from the guard. 

As the Ulinu’s hand gripped tightly around the slave’s arm, he quickly found Prorok’s hand wrapped around his own arm just as tight, if not tighter. 

“Let him go before I  _ force _ you to.” Prorok bared his fangs, his fingers clenching tighter.

The guard grasped Prorok’s arm desperately with his other three hands, the pain from his arm being crushed causing his knees to buckle. He let go of Lance, but Prorok never let up on his grip. The crackle of bones breaking and the guard screaming in pain filled the room before another Unilu ran in. This one certainly wasn’t as stocky as his counterpart.

Prorok let the guard go and welcomed the newcomer, a trader he’d worked with before.

“Ah, guess I hadn’t gotten around to telling him how you like to work with your slaves, my humblest apologies, General Prorok.”

The two locked arms in friendly greeting as the guard on the ground shrieked, dumbfounded, “He’s  _ the _ General Prorok?! I’ve heard of you but - But!” He shut his mouth when Prorok glared down at him and let out a whimper, clutching his broken arm and scooting away. 

Prorok extended his hand slowly the stroke Lance’s bruising cheek, but the hybrid flinched and shrank away, fear even greater instilled in his eyes than before. 

The general withdrew his hand.  _ Does he fear me because of what I did to the guard?  _ He grimaced with a twinge of regret. He turned to the trader. 

“Please have him sent to my hotel room within the hour. I need to run some quick errands. Make sure  _ this  _ one goes nowhere near him or any of my slaves in future auctions,” Prorok ordered, sneering at the quivering guard. 

“Of course, he’ll be safe with me, sir.” The trader bowed and side eyed his colleague. “I at least know how to show  _ some  _ decency to these slaves, after all I’m not much more than one myself.”

Prorok chuckled, “I’ll leave you to it then.”

Stepping out of the auction hall, Prorok sighed and looked to the artificial sky of the swap moon. 

_ Did I really just spend 7,000,000 GAC? On a slave?  _ His feet carried him down the block to his next destination.  _ Of course you did, you old fool. Grieving minds do stupid things… But he is gorgeous. Much too beautiful to be in Sendak’s hands. _

As he wandered around the town, he brought up his portable interstellar display and began researching the creature he just bought, to see if there were any potential allergies he might have to worry about, or if there was anything Nalquodians would prefer regarding fashion or food. Of course, the searches didn’t turn up much, considering the Empire didn’t care so much about the races it enslaved. He sighed, realizing he had to improvise and use his judgement, and hope that maybe local vendors would have answers to any of his questions.

 

“You’re gonna be safe with him. He’s decent, for a Galra general,” the Unilu trader said, peeking back over his shoulder to look at the hybrid.

“How do you know? Were you his slave once?”

“Me? No. But I have two friends in his service. They tell me things. And I know they don’t lie. He’s kind to his slaves. Hell, gives them their personal wings in his mansion.” He sighed deeply. “I  _ wish _ I was one of his slaves. But instead my job is capture and sell. It’s… certainly not pleasant.”

Lance’s ears perked up curiously. “Is there any way for him to buy you if you ask?”

The trader sighed. “I belong to the Government as a whole, there is no buying me. But I at least get a decent living space for what I do, so I guess I can’t complain  _ too _ much.”

Silence falls on the cab for a long moment.

“You’re lucky he was there to get you.” The trader mused grimly. “The other one who was bidding on you… He’s a terrifying brute. As is his mate. They’re only nice to each other from what I hear, and they go through many slaves…”

Lance shifted uncomfortably at the words. He hoped he’d never have to encounter that other Galra again. 

 

Soon they arrived at Prorok’s hotel room and the Unilu trader parted with some more words, trying to be reassuring. No matter what the man had said, Lance still didn’t know what to think or how to feel about the situation. Could it all be some cruel joke and really this general was the most horrible being to slaves? Guess he would find out soon…

Lance walked around, turning on some of the lights. This general had not arrived yet, so he had the place entirely to himself. He feared touching much, worrying about being punished, but when he entered the bathroom, all worries flew out the window. 

 

Prorok entered the hotel room, sighing as he sat down several bags, some filled with clothes he hoped fit the hybrid, others with jewelry, treats, and other trinkets. He would’ve sat them on the floor had it not been for the odd  _ squish _ the floor made when he set foot inside. He quirked his ears curiously and instead sat the bags on the bed. Someone was here, he could tell that much. But why was the floor wet? He heard a faint sound, a beautiful voice singing from the bathroom. Walking over to it, he noticed water seeped from under the doorway.

He knocked cautiously on the door. “Lance?” He called, but there was no answer. The singing continued uninterrupted. 

The general groaned at the thought of opening the door, but he figured it had to open some time. His claws gripped around the door handle. He sighed and braced himself, then twisted and pulled. While he had some idea of what would lie on the other side, he certainly didn’t expect an entire wall of water to come flooding out. His ears flattened at the sight just as the wall came crashing down. The force slammed him back against the wall and left his fur drenched. His jaw hung open in shock. 

Once Prorok came out of his shock he noticed a body in his lap: Lance. The hybrid’s ears laid back as he looked up at the general, guilt and fear laced over his features. He timidly crawled off and kept his head low, his nude form trembling. Anger probably should have been Prorok’s reaction, it would have been anyone else's, but instead he busted out with booming laughter. The reaction caused Lance to flinch at first, but his ears perked up with curiosity.

The general stood, shaking his body in full in an attempt to get most of the water off. He stepped past the hybrid and into the bathroom, turning off the still running water and unplugging the drains. A singular drain in a floor was also clogged with a towel and he removed that as well as the grate over the drain so the ankle deep water could lower faster. He sighed with his hand on his hips as he looked around the soaked bathroom.

“I should have guessed you'd want to swim, being part Nalquodian… Tomorrow my lieutenant can escort you to the pool.” Prorok couldn't help but begin to laugh again. A flooded hotel room was the last thing he'd expected returning to, but all the same, he'd practically asked for it. 

“So, I'm not in trouble?” Lance asked quietly, hardly believing that he would be rewarded for what he’d done.

“There's no reason to punish you.” Prorok walked out of the bathroom, grabbed a couple of fresh towels from a closet. He handed one to Lance and began drying his owns ears off. “I imagine you haven't had much opportunity to swim as you'd like, this simply a consequence of my own negligence. An oversight.” 

As the water level in the room receded, Prorok handed a bag of clothing to Lance. The curious and now dry hybrid dug through the bag, admiring the silky threads in his fingers. Across the bed, Prorok stood examining his suitcase. It had gotten a little wet, but most of the clothing inside was still dry. He began to strip himself of his waterlogged clothing and changed. Unfortunately, he was still stuck with soaked shoes. He left them off as it made no difference walking barefoot.

Once dressed, Prorok turned and saw Lance in one of the silver robes he’d gotten. He'd opted out of the pants that went with them as the robes fell down to his knees. Swallowing his feelings over how gorgeous the hybrid looked, he picked up his communicator and brought up Hotel Management.

“Hi, um, I'm not even sure how to say this…” Prorok started nervously, the hologram of the manager raising his eyebrows at the general. “My hotel room flooded. The drains were clogged up and water running. I'm going to need a new room.” The manager gave an appalled expression, while Prorok stood with an embarrassed grin. He scratched his scruff as the manager told him someone would go take care of it immediately. 

 

In the new room, Prorok immediately set his shoes by the fan, hanging his soaked clothes up as well. 

“Please don't flood this one as well,” he chuckled as Lance plopped onto the giant cushy bed. “Is there anything you'd like dried off as well?”

Lance shook his head, scratching behind his ears, smiling in an embarrassed manner. “No, thanks, and I won't, I promise.”

Prorok grabbed a room service menu and plopped down onto the couch next to the bed, picking up a remote to the holovision set across from them. 

“Anything you'd like to watch?”

“What do you mean?”

Prorok clicked the set on to show the hybrid. He chuckled when the sudden projection on the wall startled Lance. Lance crawled over to the edge of the bed, watching the projection intently. The movie playing revolved around a murder mystery, and it was reaching its climax. A character pulled out a gun and fired it, the hyper realistic 3D projection startling Lance once more. He dived to the back of the bed, hiding his face in a pillow. 

Prorok did his best to stifle his laughter. “So, the hotel upgraded to one of those fancy 3D holovision sets. Nothing's going to harm you, none of its real.”

Lance peaked out from behind the pillow. “You sure?”

“One hundred percent certain,” the general chuckled. “You can take the remote and find something that interests you.” He handed Lance the remote, the curious hybrid crawling out of hiding, examining the device. Prorok pointed out the buttons that changed channels and volume.

As Lance flipped through the channels, occasionally flinching at something explosive, Prorok read through the menu. After a few minutes he handed it to Lance.

“You can order whatever you'd like,” he said, smiling as Lance’s eyes lit up.

“Really? Does that mean I can try everything?” Lance scoured the menu. Everything looked delicious.

“Of course, but we'll be staying a few nights, so maybe not all at once.”

“Okay.” Lance grin giddily. Most of this food he'd never even heard of. The thought of trying something other than the food goo they gave slaves excited him.

Prorok placed the order. While he got himself a balanced meal fit for his appetite, Lance ordered a handful of appetizers and entrees as well as some desserts. If he wanted to try everything, he still had to order a lot of course. Prorok made sure they were only served as half portions though. He knew Lance probably had a healthy appetite, but that thin, lithe, little thing didn't appear to be able to finish even six ounce steak.

Lance proved Prorok quite wrong when the food arrived.

“Is it alright if I eat in the bed? It's so comfy! I promise I won't make a mess!”

Prorok laughed heartily. “Of course you may! I might just do the same on the pull out myself…”

The galra placed some of the trays on the bed for Lance. The hybrid quickly removed the lids of the trays, marvelling over how delicious everything smelled. By the time Prorok pulled out the folding bed and sat down to enjoy his own food, Lance had already cleared one of the appetizer plates.

“You might want to slow your eating a bit,” Prorok worried. “You could make yourself sick.”

Lance scoffed through a mouthful of food. “I'll be fine.” After swallowing, he turned and stuck his tongue out cheekily. Prorok shook his head and chuckled, taking a bite of his own food.

Periodically Prorok looked over to see Lance’s progress with the food. Needless to say his appetite impressed him. As Lance cleared a tray, he stacked it onto the other cleared trays and moved right on to the next one.

Prorok cringed when Lance let out a loud burp next to him. So many things he didn't expect of this little alien. He looked at Lance, ears perked and eyes wide. When Lance saw his reaction, he blushed in embarrassment. 

“Whoops, I didn't realize how loud that-” his apology was cut short by the general letting out an even louder, longer burp in response. 

Prorok huffed out a triumphant snort.

Lance stared back in shock for moment, then brought a hand to his mouth, failing to try stifling himself as he erupted with laughter.

After he collected himself, he said, “Hold on, lemme try again.” He sat straight up, sucked in some breaths, then burped again. He didn't make one nearly as loud as Prorok, but the effort was good. Prorok chuckled, and without preparation, let out a belch that rivalled his first.  

They carried on like this for a few minutes until loud knocking resounded on the wall behind them.

_ “Will you knock it off!”  _ their neighbor shouted.

Lance lowered his ears at the shouting, shrinking in embarrassment once again, and Prorok would not have it.

“I am a General of the Galra Empire and I will do as I please!” Prorok shouted back, but by the end of his sentence, his composure had devolved, trying his best not to laugh and failing miserably. His contagious laughter brought Lance back out of his shell and he joined the general. As laughter died down into quiet chuckles, Prorok suggested they stop anyway.

A few moments later, Prorok's ears perked at the sound of a door being slammed outside. Suddenly, someone was pounding on their door.

_ “I am a COMMANDER of the Galra Empire and I do Not believe your claim that you're a General! Come out and face me!” _

Prorok cautiously stood up for him seat. 

“Lance, go hide in the bathroom,” he ushered quietly.

After making sure Lance was hidden, Prorok sucked in his gut and squared his shoulders, making the confident stance of a soldier. He opened the door, taken aback by who stood on the other side.

“General Prorok. I didn't realize you were my neighbor.” 

“Likewise, Commander Sendak.”

The two officers stared each other down, Sendak barely an inch taller than Prorok, and used every bit of difference to make himself appear more intimidating. The commander caught movement out of the corner of his eye beyond in Prorok's room. The little Nalquodian he tried buying earlier stood peeking from his hiding place curiously. Sendak growled, focusing his glare on the small alien. Lance ducked back into the bathroom.

Prorok caught on and puffed up his chest.“Commander Sendak, stand down and go back to your room,” he ordered sternly.

The commander huffed, flaring his nostrils in obvious disrespect before turning heel and doing as he was told.

 

Prorok closed the door and turned to see Lance peeking back out of the bathroom.

“I know about that guy. The trader told me about him on the way here,” he said, walking nervously toward Prorok.

“Then you should understand the importance of what I'm about to say.” Prorok placed his hands gently on Lance’s shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. “Do not stray away from my lieutenant, and I will instruct him to do the same with you. No matter where you are in this hotel, you are not to be alone. I don't want Sendak or his own lieutenant to have Any opportunity to grab you. Because they will take it.”

The general shuddered when he remembered the commander’s glare from earlier in the day. 

“I promise, I will stick to that lieutenant like… dried blood!” Lance replied in a rather chipper tone given the subject matter.

Prorok raised an eyebrow. “I'm... glad you understand. The, uh, phrase, by the way, is ‘like glue.’”

The young Nalquodian tilted his head. “Oh. What's 'glue?’”

The general sighed through his teeth, groaning softly. “I'll explain later some time, but it's a lot stickier and more… Practical than dried blood.” 

“Ah,” Lance scratched the back of his ears. “Well then, I'll stick to him like  _ that  _ stuff!”

Prorok chuckled and let go of Lance’s shoulders. He started walking around the bed and peered down at all of the empty trays, and the couple of trays still filled with food. 

“Are you done, or still working on this,” he asked as he picked up the empty trays. 

Lance placed a hand on his stomach, feeling how full it was. “I think I'm done for now, thanks. Guess I could save some of it for tomorrow, right?” 

“Of course,” the general replied. He placed the empty trays on the food service cart then the full trays went to the fridge.

Lance hopped up onto the bed and tossed the covers away, ready to sink under them, while Prorok walked to the bathroom. Lance’s ears perked to an odd scratching sound from the bathroom. Leaning across the bed, he saw Prorok looking into the mirror, scrubbing his teeth with a little stick. Curious, he got up and stood next to the general.

“What's that?”

Prorok held up his finger, asking for a moment, then he rinsed his teeth and cleaned off the stick.

“It's a toothbrush,” he answered as he dried off his face. “Its for cleaning your teeth. You've seriously never seen one?” 

The hybrid quirked his eyebrows and Prorok came to the realization. “Right… Could you open your mouth so I can see your teeth?”

Lance obeyed and Prorok peered inside, notice hints of sharp teeth hiding above normal ones.  _ Interesting. Retractable teeth? _

“Your teeth don't look so bad for never having used one. You wanna try it?”

Lance jumped eagerly and grabbed the toothbrush. Prorok gave him clear instructions.

“Ahh this shit kinda burns,” Lance groaned, muffled by the brush. 

“That's how you know it's working,” Prorok chuckled. “You sure do have a lot to learn.”

The Nalquodian rinsed his teeth and looked up at Prorok. “I'm… Grateful that you're letting me learn.” He dove against Prorok, embracing him with a tight hug. 

The general held his arms out to his side, unsure if he should return the affection or not. He decided to pat the hybrid on his head gently with a smile. 

“You're not the first I've encountered in need of an education. My other… Servants will be happy to help you as well when we get home.”

Lance pulled away and looked up at the galra. “When's that gonna be?” he asked, ears perked.

Prorok stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards his bed, Lance following.

“In a few days. I still have business here, and when that's done, we can go home and I can introduce you to everyone.” 

The general groaned as he laid down, finally relieving some tension he hadn't realized he’d built up in his back. With a stretch, his bones crackled, from his toes to his shoulders, neck, and wrists. Lance cringed slightly but tried mimicking the galra when he lay down as well. It felt amazing, and he sighed contently as he sank into the bed. 

“Sleep well.”

“Uh, you too,” Lance replied, pulling the covers up to his chest as he rolled on to his side. The galra clapped his hands and the lights went out.

_ Whoa,  _ Lance thought. Curiously, he clapped his own hands and the lights flashed back on. Prorok grunted and looked at the alien, who cringed and smiled apologetically. With a chuckle, the galra shook his head and clapped again.

_ Technology is so cool. Magic lights that turn on and off when you clap your hands; weird projections that look like they could hurt you but don't;  _ **_sticks that clean your teeth._ ** Lance rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling.  _ Wonder what other cool stuff I'll get to see now. _

With that final thought, he closed his eyes and went to sleep, never having felt more relaxed in his life.

 

Something screeched along metal, jarring Lance awake. He sat up and scanned the room, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. He could faintly make out the outline of Prorok sleeping on the pullout bed to his right, then the bathroom door, and the kitchen. His eyes fell upon the door to the hallway and his heart skipped a beat. A single glowing red eye stared at him. Below and to the right of the eye, an arm began to glow purple and red, a metal prosthetic. Teeth glimmered in the new light, then with a snarl, the beast in the darkness lunged.

  
Lance gasped, shooting up from his pillow. He scanned the room, the beast gone.  _ A dream, or rather a nightmare, _ he supposed. He shakily crawled out of the large bed and into Prorok’s, curling up next to the galra under the covers. He heard a quiet, confused grunt, but the galra didn’t seem to mind the company. Instead the large, fluffy alien wrapped his arms around the trembling halfbreed, almost as if by instinct. Lance fell asleep again, and feeling safe and warm, he didn't wake until the morning.


End file.
